Papyrus watches a video
by Shark Lord
Summary: Papyrus and Sans watch Smg4's Undertale video and hates the thing.
Regular text is happening outside, bold text is happening in the video. Papyrus and Sans will pause the video constantly. Read my sharks.

* * *

Papyrus was in his rroom in front of his computer. Sans came in to check up what his brother is doing.

Sans: hey bro, whatcha up to?

Papyrus: OH NOTHING MUCH, JUST CHECKING MY EMAIL. OH LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WANTS ME TO WATCH SOMETHING.

Sans: 'Mariotale: If Mario was in Undertale' look's interesting, but why is this guy cross eyed?

Papyrus: WHO KNOWS, MAYBE THE VIDEO MIGHT EXPAIN WHY.

 **Mario is seen on a mountain side sticking a 'M' flag in the ground.**

Papyrus: LOOKS DECENT ENOUGH. JUST A HUMAN ENJOYING A HIKE.

Sans: yeah, why do i get the feeling something bad's going to happen?

 **Mario's flag somehow makes an opening and makes the man fall down.**

 **Mario: owahhh!**

 **If Mario was in...UNDERTALE.**

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other in a WTF way then shrugged.

 **Mario is seen laying on a grass patch in the Ruins. The man then walked to another room and soon met Flowey.**

Flowey: Oh what's this? It's me, and a red and blue wearing human.

Papyrus: FLOWEY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NEVER DO THAT?

Flowey: Geeze you are in a BONEy mood.

Sans: can we just watch the video please?

 **Flowey: Hiya, welcome to the Underground.**

 **Mario just looks at him with a derp look.**

 **Flowey: This is a wonderful place of love. You'd make a sexy juicy meal hehehe.**

Flowey: Hey, I don't say things like that!

Sans: i'm going to tell tori about this you know.

 **Mario: Whoa, free talking fire flower!**

Flowey: What the heck is a 'fire flower'?

Papyrus: ISN'T THAT A PLANT THAT SETS ITSELF ON FIRE?

Sans: nah, it's a power up that lets you send fireballs out of your hands. research

 ***plucks Flowey from the ground and made him crossed eyed***

 **Flowey: AH SWEET JEEBUS, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!**

 **You got a derpy fire flower**

Papyrus: YOU HAVE LEGS?

Flowey: Uhh... Gotta go. *goes under Papyrus' floor and lands on his head*

 **Flowey: HELP! FAT PIECE OF CRAP IS STEALING ME!**

 ***Mario leaves the room with Flowey somewhere in his overalls***

 **Flowey: AHH EVIL, EVIIIIIIIIIIILL!**

 ***Mario meets up with Toriel***

Toriel: Hey guys, I was just coming to see if you want to come to dinner with me. What's this Sans?

Sans: oh me and papyrus are watching a video. want to join us?

Toriel: I would like that very much.

 **Toriel: Oh my, I thought I heard something. Are you okay my...uhh...fat child?**

 **Mario: MAMA MIA! DID THAT FLOWER HAVE DRUGS IN IT!? IT'S A TALKING COW!**

Toriel: I'm not a cow... I'm a goat.

Papyrus: THIS VIDEO YOU ISN'T VERY RESPECTFUL EITHER. IT'S NOT NICE TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE'S WEIGHT YOU KNOW.

 **Toriel: I just want to help. *Mario throws a rock at her* Owww**

Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans gasped at what just happened

Papyrus: HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE QUEEN!? I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS!

Sans: i have something else in mind... *closes eyes ominously*

Toriel: Oh my...

 **Mario: back, back I say. No touching my sexiness!**

 **Toriel: but I have food...and shelter**

 **Mario: Food? Why didn't you say so? Let's go,**

Toriel: That man has issues.

Sans: no comment...

 **Toriel: you'll have to defend yourself down here. Try talking to this dummy.**

 ***Mario looks at her with a angry look***

 **Mario: talk to a doll? What am I retarded?**

Papyrus/Sans/Toriel:...

 **Toriel: uhh, well...**

 **Mario: Ohhoho,*lays down in a sexy pose next to the dummy* Hello, did you fall from heaven? Cause you look sexy.**

Papyrus: NOT LIKE THAT INSANE MAN!

Toriel: Not the best way to talk...

Sans: what else can go wrong?

 ***dummy falls down and pisses Mario off***

 **Mario(with flame eyes): OH, MARIO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? Hadokin *kicks the dummy to who knows where***

 **Toriel:... Let's just go home now.*carries a dancing Mario off***

Toriel: You were saying Sans?

Sans: oh well i guess he's a _rag_ doll

Papyrus: THAT'S LOW FOR YOU SANS

Sans: ...i know...*lowers head*

 **Toriel: just calm down Toriel. All humans are good. My child I baked you a pie.**

 ***Mario's dancing naked with crossed eyes***

 **Toriel: SWEET SNAIL CRAP! STOP!**

Papyrus: o_0 AHHH MY POOR INNOCENT COMPUTER! *brings out some soap*

Sans: i have seen everything... X_X *bleaches his eyes*

Toriel: Frisk isn't going to watch these videos anytime soon. /_\ *nearly faints*

 ***Mario runs away from Toriel while singing a song* *Mario breaks the door***

 **Toriel: my god what have I unleashed?**

Toriel: I must get away from this abomination. Frisk! He's going to be home soon. There is danger out there.

 **Mario: whoohoo morning exercises are fun. *stops when he hears Papyrus' theme playing***

 **Papyrus: PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED HUMAN. PRESENTING...THE FABULOUS SKELETON DANCE!**

Papyrus: THE HECK?

Sans: i've never heard you say that.

 ***Papyrus enters dancing with Sans and Mario watching***

 **Papyrus: NYEH. NYEH. NYEH. WAS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO AWESOME THAT I *puts on shades* PARALYZED YOU?**

 **Mario: uhh bye *Papyrus starts having a tantrum***

 **Papyrus: WHAT!? SANS! YOU SAID THIS DANCE WOULD PARALYZE HUMANS!**

 **Sans: nah, you look funny dancing it though.**

Papyrus: SANS DO YOU REALLY...

Sans: no i think that dance was awesome. that moron is blind

Papyrus: THANK YOU BROTHER

 **Mario: Screw this, I'm going back to that cow lady**

 **Papyrus(still throwing a tantrum): HUMAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU SOLVE THIS PUZZLE!*calms down* UMM WHAT'S ONE PLUS ONE?**

Papyrus: THIS IS EASY. TWO

Sans: only a idiot wouldn't get this.

 ***Mario's head blows up***

Papyrus/Sans: 0_o

Papyrus: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I MADE A HUMAN'S HEAD BLOW UP! I'M A KILLER

Sans: did that guy even go to kindergarten as a kid, or is he that stupid?

 **Sans: you finally capture a human, but your going to feed it first?**

 **Papyrus: WELL HE LOOKED HUNGRY, AND HE SMELLS NICE. NYEH NYEH NYEH**

Papyrus: THIS IS HORRIBLE, I AM SOME PEDOPHILE IN THIS! ERRHH WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS VIDEO STILL HAVE?

Sans: bro... i think we haven't seen anything yet...

 ***Mario awakes in Papyrus' bed with his head reformed***

 **Papyrus: HUMAN! BEFORE I SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATH, I MADE YOU SOME OF PAPYRUS' FAMOUS SPAGHETTI**

 ***Mario goes wide eyed before turning into a fan drawn form***

 **Mario: Spaghetti! *grabs Papyrus' face making it look like a hug***

Papyrus: NYEH! MY FACE IS BEING ATTACKED, BAD HUMAN BAD! SANS HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THIS!?

Sans: don't worry bro. i'm sure my video self will save you.

 ***Papyrus runs around like a headless chicken***

 **Papyrus: AHHH PAPYRUS BUTTS! SANS I NEED SOME HELP, THIS HUMAN SEEMS TO HAVE ATTACKED MY FACE!**

 **Sans: i don't know. i think he's showing affection.**

Sans: that's bullshit i would have definitely saved you.

Papyrus: ...SANS...*points behind him*

*Sans turn to see Undyne, Mettaton EX, and Alphys*

Undyne: What the hell is going on?

Mettaton EX: OHH PAPYRUS, DO YOU HAVE A LOVER HUH?

Alphys: ummm... isn't that mario?

Papyrus: THAT HUMAN IS CAUSING INSANITY IN THE VIDEO. JUST WATCH!

 ***Papyrus finally throws Mario off his face* *Mario farts on the ground and moved a little***

 **Papyrus: AHH, I PAPYRUS FINALLY UNDERSTAND HUMAN! *goes into kawaii mode* YOUR A BIG SPAGHETTI LOVER LIKE ME! IS THIS WHAT TRUE LOVE FEELS LIKE?**

 **Mario: What?**

 **Sans: oh well, don't make too many babies.**

Papyrus: AHHH MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE! I'M A DESPERATE PEDOPHILE AND A KILLER!

Sans: oh...my...god *bangs his head repeatedly*

Mettaton EX: I DON'T THINK THATS NOT HOW BABIES WORK.

Undyne: Papyrus, me and you are going to have a talk after this abomination.

Alphys: ohh god...PapyrusXMario?

 ***Mario's eating a large amount of spaghetti***

 **Papyrus: HUMAN, YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOU WANT. ONLY FOR PAPYRUS' TRUE LOVE NYEH**

 ***Police arrives outside Papyrus' house***

 **Officer: THIS IS THE POLICE! A COW CALLED SAYING THAT THERES A DANGEROUS MAN IN THERE.**

 **Papyrus: OH VISITORS! *goes outside* HELLO IT IS I, THE SEXY PAPYRUS *guns cocks at him* HOLD ON... THESE ARE VERY NICE BUBBLE BLOWERS.**

Papyrus: I'M NOT STUPID VIDEO. I KNOW WHAT A GUN IS!

Sans: not cool cops. i'll have to _taze_ your jobs...oh no what's wrong with me?

Undyne: Even I know that's not a realistic amount of spaghetti. Whose the cow anyways?

Papyrus: TORIEL...

Undyne: She's a goat not a cow...

Mettaton EX: PAPYRUS, DARLING, DON'T REFER YOURSELF AS SEXY IN PUBLIC. YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE.

Alphys: How do you know that Mettaton?

 **Papyrus: OH NO, THEY'RE HERE TO TAKE PAPYRUS' TRUE LOVE! AHA THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN HELP US!**

 ***Alphys is watching a video of Undyne in a fish costume and a male chef dancing to Macho Man***

 **Alphys: hello? Umm why do you want me to make that? Ok I understand, I'll get to it right now.**

Alphys: oh god, what was I watching?

Undyne: Alphys...*gives her a stare at what the video Alphys is doing*

Mettaton EX: EASY UNDYNE SWEETIE. IT'S JUST A VIDEO.

Papyrus: WHAT DOES VIDEO ME WANT ANYWAY?

 ***giant dancing Papyrus comes down from nowhere***

 **Giant Papyrus: _EVERYTHING IS AWESOME._**

 **Papyrus: NYEH NYEH, ONCE AGAIN GIANT DANCING PAPYRUS FIXES EVERYTHING.**

Papyrus: A GIANT ME DANCING? GENIUS!

Undyne: Where'd this guy get this from? *sees Sans tapping his arm at her with a glare* Hey, that sprite looked cool okay?

Alphys: that looks like something I would make...

Mettaton EX: NOT COMPLAINING ON THE ROBOT ITSELF, BUT THAT SONG IS ANNOYING!

 **Mario: People being happy? *eye twitches* Annoying song about happiness? *starts spazzing out* GRAHHH**

 ***Sans walks in front of his and Papyrus' house to see everything on fire***

 **Sans: oh dear god, what monster could have done this?**

Mettaton EX: I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL ANYONE HEARING IT! THOSE POOR TOWNS PEOPLE.

Undyne: That human will not get away with this! I'll kick his ass if I see him.

Sans: at least video me is finally acting like me.

Papyrus: DANCING ME AND THE TOWNS PEOPLE!

Alphys: how is the tall Papyrus in one piece while on fire?

 **Papyrus: GREAT WORK BACK THERE SAVING US. EVEN THOUGH YOU KILLED PEOPLE AND MY DANCING ROBOT. *stands behind Mario like a scene from Titanic* I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE LIKE THIS BUT I MUST LET YOU GO BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU. *throws Mario in the lake* GOODBYE TRUE LOVE!**

 **Sans: hey! your letting that psycho human go.**

 **Papyrus: QUIET SANS! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME HOW TO RUN RELATIONSHIPS!**

Papyrus: NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW TO KEEP A PSYCHOPATH LOCKED UP UNTIL THE PROPER AUTHORITIES COME!

Undyne: Papyrus...

Mettaton EX: WHY...

Alphys: did you...

Sans: do that pose!?

Papyrus: ;_; WAHHH THE VIDEO'S RUINING MY GOOD NAME!

 **Mario: What a bunch of weirdos.**

 **Laketraveler: lalala, God dammit are they throwing hobos in the lake again?**

 ***Mario finds himself in a cave* *Shadow Bonnie approaches from behind***

Everyone: O_O

 **Shadow Bonnie: TURN AROUND**

 ***Mario turns around* *Shadow Bonnie reveals itself to be Temmie***

 **Temmie: Temmie! Tem, tem Temmie!**

Papyrus: OH NO, NOW TEMMIE'S IN THIS!

Sans: i'm sure temmie is a girl, but why is this a guy?

Mettaton EX: WELL, THERE IS BOB...

Alphys: What a relief, I thought that was Springtrap

Undyne: I thought you don't do scary games Alphys.

 ***Mario freaks out at Temmie***

 **Mario: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHY THE HELL IS THAT!?**

 ***Napstapnblook appears behind Mario***

 **Napstapnblook: sorry that's my pet temmie.**

 **Temmie: Temmie**

 **Napstapnblook: want to come to my house?**

 **Mario: Oh yeah, let's go!**

Papyrus: ISN'T THAT YOUR NEIGHBOR UNDYNE?

Undyne: Yeah, but I don't recall him having a pet with him.

Sans: this is getting crazier by the minute. i can't even make a joke, that's how bad this video is

Alphys: Well...umm...poor napstapnblook and temmie

Mettaton EX: WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?

 ***some 8-bit spooky music plays***

 **Napstapnblook: so..do you like this?**

 **Mario: No**

 **Napstapnblook: ok...*changes the tune to a different spooky soundtrack* how about now?**

 **Mario: H &$& no! Alright move over! I'm picking a song *pushes Napstapnblook out of the way rudely* **

Undyne: What's going on?

Mettaton EX: THATS NOT NICE

Papyrus: THOSE WERE GOOD SOUNDS HUMAN!

 ***some horrible music starts playing* *Undyne approaches the ghost's house***

 **Undyne: The heck is that horrible sound?**

 ***Mario dances to the theme* *Napstapnblook is on the ground unmoving* *Temmie is minding her business***

 **Undyne*sends Temmie flying accidentally* SHUT UP! MY EARS A BLEEDING!**

Undyne: finally I get to kick his ass.

Alphys: poor Temmie

Sans: bye bye ear holes

Papyrus: WHY WAS UNDYNE TRYING TO SPEAK ITALIAN?

Mettaton EX: WELL THIS WON'T END WELL, FOR THAT HUMAN...

 ***Undyne sees Mario and pauses***

 **Mario: Oh a walking fishy. Hello fishy fishy :3**

 **Undyne: Is that...a human?**

 ***screen goes to battle mode***

 **Undyne: TODAY IS MY LUCKY DAY! GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!**

 **Mario: Woah! *jumps on Undyne and causes 1 damage to her***

Undyne: THATS PATHETIC! EVEN FRISK PUT A FIGHT WHEN MY HOME BURNED DOWN! I'm surprised he still wants to cook with me though.

Papyrus: THIS HUMAN'S DEAD NYEH HEHEHE, GO GET HIM UNDYNE!

Sans: yeah, he deserves it. am i a bad guy for saying that?

Alphys: it's a bit iffy

 ***Mario starts celebrating* *Undyne throws spears at him***

 **Mario: Uhoh *hits actions and then summon***

 **Mario summons a magical being**

 **Rock Wizard: Huzzah _speaks gibberish_ **

***an explosion happens and a red Teletubbie appears next to Undyne***

 ***Undyne looks at the bear thing in a WTF way***

Alphys: what the hell?

Undyne: Why is there a red bear thing near me?

Sans: how did undyne change into her jacket quickly?

Papyrus: SANS REMIND ME TO CHANGE THE LOCKS

Mettaton EX: WHO KNOWS MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY

 **Undyne: WHAT IN FISH ASS IS THAT?**

 ***Teletubby brings out a tank***

 **Teletubby: It's raping time**

Undyne: 0_o Sweet mother of...

Papyrus: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE

Mettaton EX: IT'S EVIL

Sans: _tanks_ a lot video

 ***Mario and Undyne runs away with the tank after them***

 **Undyne: HAHAHA THIS SOO FUN**

 **Mario: Your crazy lady!**

Everyone slaps their forehead

 **Monster Kid: Oh no this poor old man is about to fall! *Undyne, Mario, and the tank runs past him* gasp UNDYNE I'M COMING**

 **Old Man Hobo: OHH SHHIIIIITTTT! *falls down the cliff***

Undyne: The fuck did that old human come from?

Papyrus: REST IN PIECE OLD MAN!

 ***Mario stops in front of Temmie* *Undyne runs past them***

 **Temmie: Temmie :3 *Mario throws Temmie***

 **Teletubby: All of you are dead! *Temmie lands on the bear things face***

 ***Teletubby and Temmie yells incoherent* *the tank crashes and breaks down in front of the Lab***

Undyne: Are you kidding me?

Sans: was temmie doing what i think she was doing? o_o

Papyrus: SHE WAS!

 **Alphys: oh my god what happened?**

 **Undyne: Don't let that human get away!**

 **Monster Kid: UNNDYYNEE! *accidentally activates the video Alphys was watching earlier***

 **Undyne: ...**

 **Alphys: umm I can explain?**

Undyne: NOT THAT THING AGAIN! *throws spears angrily*

Alphys: gah! *hides behind Mettaton EX*

Mettaton EX: UNDYNE STOP IT! YOUR SCARING ALPHY

Undyne: sorry...it's this video...

 **Mario: why does Mario have to deal with so much crap? Maybe the people here are normal.**

 ***Mario meets Burgerpants***

 **Mario: Hey do you know how to get out of this crazy place?**

 ***Mario and Burgerpants have a staring contest***

 **Mario: GRRR Momaf &$ker I'm outta here. **

***Mettaton appears***

 **Mettaton: HELLO IT'S TIME FOR A QUIZ!**

Mettaton EX: SHOWTIME. THIS HUMAN WON'T STAND A CHANCE.

Papyrus: HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ONE PLUS ONE WAS METTATON...

Undyne: BWAHAHAHAHA *holds her ribs at how stupid the human was*

Sans: his head blew up...and somehow reformed itself

 **Mario: NOO MARIO IS SICK OF THIS SHIT! *kicks Mettaton out of rage***

Undyne: He's weak enough to lay a hit on me, but he's strong enough to knock Mettaton over?

Mettaton EX: THAT WASN'T NICE.

Papyrus: I THOUGHT HE WAS HEAVILY ARMORED IN HIS GAMESHOW FORM.

Alphys: he is...

Sans: i guess he's playing kick the _bot_? ahh it's still horrible!

 ***Mettaton sparks and changes into his princess dress***

 **Princess Mettaton: OH MY PRINCE YOU'VE SAVED ME**

 **Mario: ohh**

 **Princess Mettaton: WE MUST CELEBRATE OVER DINNER!**

Mettaton EX: MY EYES! ALPHYS WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THAT DRESS ANYWAY?

Alphys: ...uhh...for the fans? hehehe?

Mettaton EX: I GAVE YOUNG CHILDREN NIGHTMARES DURING THAT TAKE.

Papyrus: I THOUGHT THAT WAS FOR A MASQUERADE DANCE METTATON.

Sans: anyone needs bleach at the end?

Undyne: I'll have keep Frisk away from you again Mettaton. ):(

 **Mario: OH HELL NO!**

 ***Princess Mettaton takes out a Gatling gun and aims it at Mario***

 **Princess Mettaton: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T HEAR YOU. PLEASE SAY THAT AGAIN.**

 ***Mario groans in defeat and accepts Princess Mettaton's dinner request***

 **Princess Mettaton: AHHH THIS EVENING IS SO PERFECT I LOVE IT.**

 **Mario: doh**

Mettaton EX: OH GOD NOW I'M DATING A MENTAL MAN! *sobs oil onto Alphys' shoulder*

Alphys: there there Mettaton. you'll find someone who isn't this guy.

 **Undyne: Ah-ha finally found you!**

 **Mario: Uh oh...**

 **Princess Mettaton: DON'T WORRY DARLING I'LL SAVE YOU.**

Undyne: GRRRR *slowy turns her head towards Mettaton EX* WHY YOU!

Mettaton EX: SORRY! *runs from a pissed off Undyne*

Alphys: sorry but i have to stop those two.

 ***Mario and Princess Mettaton flies away towards the castle***

 **Mario: Whee~**

 ***Princess Mettaton runs out of power and falls down* *Mario looks around and leaves a smashed up Mettaton behind***

Papyrus: SANS LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE TO STOP THAT HUMAN.

Sans: no problem bro.

 ***Mario meets up with Sans***

 **Sans: hello there monster. you destroy a town, summon demons, invade places and even made my bro fall in love with you. _how_ _sick are you?_**

 ***Mario shrugs at him with a clueless look***

 **Sans: _it ends now..._**

Papyrus and Sans: ):)

 ***Sans throws bones at Mario***

 ***Mario dodges all the bones and rushes towards Sans***

 **Mario: Evil Nagins! *attempts to jump on Sans* *Sans moves out of the causing Mario to miss***

Papyrus: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN HUMAN.

Sans: you know the video can't hear you right?

 ***Sans summons his Skull heads* *Skull heads fires lasers at Mario***

 ***Mario dodges the lasers like he did the bones***

 **Sans: hehehe, you can't dodge my attacks forever...**

Papyrus: THIS IS GETTING GOOD.

Sans: gett dunnked ooon!

 **Mario: I'mma gonna get you! *pulls out Flowey* I got cha!**

 **Mario used Flowey**

 **Flowey: PINGAS!**

Papyrus: WHERE DID FLOWEY LEARN THAT!?

Sans: what is that insane human up to?

 **Sans: what?**

 **Mario: Hey stinky. *Sans turns to see Mario up close to him.***

 **Mario: boing*sticks a finger in Sans eye***

 **Sans*freaking out when Mario poked him*: ahh my sexy eye! *runs around like a headless chicken***

Papyrus: NOOO SANS!

Sans: impossible, that is faked.

 ***Papyrus and Undyne approaches Mario and Sans***

 **Papyrus: GOOD JOB WITH POKING MY BROTHER'S EYE. THAT WAS PAPYRUS GENIUS!**

 **Undyne: Yeah, too bad we have to steal your soul.**

 **Mario: Uh oh**

 **Asgare: Forget it. A human this evil probably doesn't have a soul.**

Papyrus: GAHHH! THANKS ALOT ASGARE, UNDYNE WAS JUST NEARLY THERE.

Sans: he has no soul? is he a human flowey?

 **Mario: Does that mean I can leave? Hey how do I even get out of here anyway?**

 **Papyrus: WELL THERE IS ONE OTHER WAY...**

Papyrus: HUH?

Sans: what about the barrier?

 ***Papyrus and Mario are on top of Lesser Dog* *Papyrus stomps on the dog making him raise them up like a elevator***

 **Mario: Whoo hoo. Want to come cook for me?**

 **Papyrus: YES! ANYTHING FOR PAPYRUS' TRUE LOVE!**

 ***Mario and Papyrus skips to Mario's house* *Temmie slowly comes in front of the screen***

 **Temmie: Temmie!**

 ***the video ends***

Papyrus: THAT'S ANIMAL ABUSE! THIS VIDEO IS HORRIBLE!

Sans: i'm disliking this abomination. *presses dislike* *the video says he liked it*

Papyrus: BAD COMPUTER!


End file.
